The Fourth
by The lunar from Erebor
Summary: You and Fili share heart to heart talk about the four most important people in his life. You already know the first three, but soon you find out who is the fourth


" **We** will set up camp here for the night!" shouted Thorin to the rest of the company.

' _Finally_ ' you thought. You sat down on a log, your feet hurt, you've been walking non-stop for hours.

Then, your favorite dwarf, the heir to the throne, the blond brother, Fili walked up to you

"Hey Y/n, you okay?" he asked

"Fine, just tired is all" you replied

"Even though you are fatigued, you are as beautiful as always" he said

Your cheeks turned bright red at his words. You looked up at him and saw that he too was somewhat reddish.

"Fili, Y/n," Thorin interrupted, "Go get some firewood. Kili go with them and hunt for some meat" Thorin commanded.

The three of you headed for the forest. Despite being close to all the dwarves, you were especially close to Fili. He was the first one who spoke to you. He even personally introduced himself, stuttering a little the first time when he was at your doorstep. Fili even has a crush on you, you just don't know it

But obviously Kili does. He left you two alone to hunt somewhere else, he flashed a grin at both of you as he jogged of. Fili started picking up some twigs and fallen branches, he was looking at his feet. You did the same, staying silent for about a minute.

"So, Y/n, are you feeling okay?" Fili asked, concern showing on his face.

"You have been acting strange lately, you're not in your usual active mood, " He continued

"I'm just worried about you" Those last words caused your cheeks to blush lightly. You didn't know what to say. You couldn't tell Fili that you had feelings for him, no, that would be embarrassing, even thinking that a prince had growing affections for a lowly dwarrowdam like you was embarrassment enough.

"I just miss my home" You improvised. You looked at Fili and saw that he had a small frown on his face.

"Do you miss it Fili?" You asked. "Your life before the quest started?"

"I do" he said. "But even then I had to worry about protecting the people I love" 

"Right now there are four people in my world that I cannot afford to lose" He continued.

"Kili, Thorin and your mother, Dis" You said

"Then who is the fourth?" You asked, with a pan of disappointment in your voice.

"The person I want to be with for the rest of my life" He answered.

You wrapped yourself inside your sleeping bag tighter, thinking about the conversation you had with Fili. A tear trickled down your cheek, you couldn't imagine Fili with another girl back in the Blue Mountains.

You cast the thought away and focused on getting some sleep. You were about to fall into slumber when suddenly there was a loud screech. You heard a metal clashing against metal. You turned to the direction of the sound and saw Thorin slit an orc's throat. Then, a whole pack of orcs erupted from the bushes surrounding the company.

"Y/n look out!" You heard someone shout.

You saw an orc charging towards you with a sword in hand. You rolled to the left, barely avoiding the blade. You snatched your twin daggers from your boots and jabbed the orc at its sides. It squealed in pain, then you cut its neck, silencing the sound.

You looked at the rest of the company, everyone was fighting off an orc. Despite your strength you were clearly outnumbered. You took you twin daggers and joined the fight. You were heading for Bombur who was having trouble fending off an orc with a metal spoon . You didn't notice one orc charging towards you. But before he could strike, Ori, whit his slingshot nailed the orc's eye causing his sword to miss you entirely. You quickly finished him off and threw one of your daggers at the orc who was about to stab an unarmed Bombur in the head.

You retrieved your dagger from the dead orc. You only now remembered about Fili, you looked around frantically and saw that he was just fine. Cutting through orcs with ease. While you were distracted three of the ugly creatures were now making a bee line for you. You had no choice, you couldn't defeat three of them at once. You turned around and headed for the trees. The three still on your tail.

Fili saw you flee into the trees. He chased after you knowing that you could not win against those orcs.

You were far ahead than the orcs, so you used the advantage and quickly scampered up a tree. The orcs stopped at the root of the tree you climbed. Without thinking you leapt from the branch you were on and down to one of the orcs. You landed on his shoulders and brought you dagger down the top of his head. Before the other two could attack you, Fili sprung from behind them and tackled them both to the ground.

You watched Fili skillfully duel with the two. You were about to help him but a fourth orc came out of the blue and nailed you on the stomach with his mace, all the air from your lungs was knocked out of you. You dropped you daggers after being hit. Defenseless, you grabbed a thick bark and managed to block another blow from the orc, shattering the bark in pieces as well. You crawled backwards and realized that your back was now against a tree. The orc was about to bring his weapon down on your head, he stopped halfway, a sword protruded from his chest. He fell to the ground and you saw Fili, behind him, now lying motionless were the two orcs he was fighting before.

Fili grabbed you in a tight embrace. Tears trickled down your cheeks.

"Thank you, Fili" you sobbed into his shoulder.

"I can't lose you, Y/n" he said. You were taken aback by his words

"You are the fourth, Y/n," He said . "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Fili" You were a complete mess of feelings right now.

You and Fili just continued hugging, you wanted to stay in this moment. Where you finally end up with the one you have always loved. The same for Fili.


End file.
